PPG Stranded Part II
by RyanStagg1997
Summary: The Powerpunks have a plan to take over the city and it involves stranding the Ruffs and the Puffs together again but with tighter circumstances! SEQUEL TO HIT STORY!
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since the Ruffs and Puffs were STRANDED on the island

It was a bright, shiny day and the Puffs were walking home from the library. Buttercup was complaining as usual.

"Why did we go to the library again?" Buttercup asked.

"I wanted to get a book about that island we were stranded on last month" Blossom said.

"Oh, yeah, I miss that place" Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, they natives there tried to kill us" Blossom said.

"Yeah, but they did my bidding" Buttercup said.

"Hey, something good came from that island" Bubbles said. "The boys haven't been breaking the law…"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at their sister.

"…that much!" Bubbles said.

Suddenly, Boomer came out of nowhere and was slammed against the wall next to the girls. Boomer saw the girls.

Hey, girls we could use some help" Boomer said flying back up in the air.

The girls looked up and saw the Rowdyruff boys fighting the Powerpunk girls. Berserk, Brute, and Brat.

Blossom shot into the air and collided her fist with Berserk face.

Berserk rubbed her face and smiled. She shot at Blossom and through her into Brick. Brick caught he and they met eyes.

"Hey" he said.

"Get off of me!" she yelled "Why are you fighting the Punks?"

"We had some minor misunderstandings" Brick said letting go of Blossom.

"In other words: You both wanted to rob the same bank" said Blossom.

"Pretty much, yeah" Brick said pulling something out of his pocket.

Blossom saw it closely. It was Antidote X!

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Blossom yelled.

"My brothers and I are going to use these on the Punks."

"Do you not remember the last time you had that?"

"I've grown more mature since that happened"

"That was a month ago!" "Oh, well"

Brick put the vial back in his pocket and fired at Berserk. Brick threw a punch and landed in the stomach of Berserk. Berserk then threw a barrage of bullets to the skull of Brick. She then grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Men" said as she flew towards Berserk.

Meanwhile, the blue and green Ruffs and Puffs were fighting the Blue and Green Punks.

Brat smiled at Bubbles and Boomer.

"Aww…it's the happy couple" Brat taunted.

Boomer smiled and shot a clothesline at her but she ducked and hit a powerful super kick knocking Boomer out and he fell to the ground.

Bubbles threw a punch and it collided with he head and then another to her face and another. Bubbles kept firing powerful right hands and then a shot to the stomach and a knee to the face.

Bubbles winded her fist up, ready for the knock-out punch but Brat ducked and wrapped herself around Bubbles in a sleeper hold.

Bubbles squirmed, trying to get out of the hold but Brat was stronger and kept the hold on until Bubbles stopped squirming and fell asleep in her arms.

Brat smiled and dropped the blue Powerpuff and she fell right out of the sky and hit the floor near Boomer.

Brat started laughing at her two fallen foes. As she finished laughing she turned around only to receive a knock out punch from the green Powerpuff.

As Brat fell out of the sky, Buttercup turned around receive a super kick from Butch.

Buttercup fell out of the sky as well. As Butch smiled.

"Sorry, babe, we might have had some good times but your still a Powerpuff and I'm a Rowdyruff!"

Butch smile immediately turned to a frown as he felt a low blow hit in between his legs. He looked behind him as Brute moved in front of him.

"And your still a grade A dumbass!" she said as she hit a massive DDT on Butch.

She slammed his head from 80 feet in the air into the hard concrete.

As the dust settled on the ground, Brute pushed Butch's beaten body off of her and flew off into the sky to help her sister.

Blossom gulped as two Powerpunks flew closer and closer to her. She swung at Brute but missed and Brute grabbed her arms and held her for Berserk.

Berserk smiled.

"C'mon, leader girl, with you out of the way I'LL be here to save Townsville, Hehe, I'll do a real great job!" Berserk said putting on brass knuckles.

"You don't even have knuckles!" Blossom groaned.

"Use your imagination!" Berserk said punching her.

She punched her again and again until finally Blossom was bleeding.

"J-just-" Blossom groaned. "-kill me"

"Kill you?" Berserk said. "You are too much fun for that. No, I have a better idea"

They flew down with the other injured Ruffs and Puffs and woke up Brat.

"W-What happened?" Brat asked.

Brute pulled her to her feet and searched the Ruffs knocked out bodies until they found the Antidote X.

"Well, look at that" Berserk said sprinkling all of the Ruffs and Puffs with the black liquid.

"No-" Blossom groaned.

The Punks picked up all the bodies and carried them to the nearest cemetery. Berserk looked around until they found the nearest crypt and they threw all of them into the concrete chamber. Blossom jumped to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Blossom yelled.

"Locking you in!" Berserk said moving a large stone over the entrance to the crypt.

Blossom slammed her hands on the stone.

"Let us out!" she screamed.

"Oh, Blossy, even without powers you'll still mess with our plan" Brat said.

"Berserk came up with a good one!" Brute said.

Blossom heard them laugh through the stone.

"Oh, I can't wait till you see what I have planned! You'll just die!" Berserk said laughing off into the distance with her sisters.

Blossom sat down and looked around as the others woke up.

"Bloss, what happened?" Brick said looking around.

"We're stranded again!" Blossom said with a tear in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me out of here!" Buttercup screamed as she smashed her fist against the hard stone.

"Good luck" Brick said. "We have no powers, you have the strength of a regular 6 year old."

Blossom lifted her head and stared at Brick angrily.

"I wonder who's fault is that?" Blossom said.

"Hey, how is this my fault?" Brick yelled.

"You brought in the goddamn Antidote X! Your brothers and you also decided not to work together with us and the Punks picked us off one by one!"

"Oh, yeah, I love it when your angry" Brick said with a grin.

Blossom lost her temper and slammed Brick against the wall. She raised a rock she picked up off the ground.

"See this? Say one more word and I'll bash in your face!" Blossom said.

"Oooo…kinky" Brick said still smiling.

Blossom threw him out of the way and started smashing the rock on the wall over and over again.

"Blossom, do you know what the Punks are up to?" Bubbles asked.

"No" Blossom sighed. "Berserk said that I'd die to see what they do"

Meanwhile, at the Powerpuff's house, the Punks broke through the wall and looked around.

"Where are you, Professor?" Berserk asked smiling.

Brat cuffed her hand around her ear and smiled.

Suddenly, Brat punched her hand through a wall and pulled The Professor from the other side.

"Found him" Brat said holding a cowering Professor.

Berserk smiled.

"Oh, Professor, I'm going to need a little 'performance enhancment' if you get what I mean!" she said.

They flew right through the floor into the Professor's lab. Berserk looked around until she saw a vial of Chemical X. She approached it and drank the entire vial.

Brat and Brute stared at their sister who started to glow for a few seconds.

"How do you feel?" Brute asked.

"Stronger, powerful, immortal!" Berserk said.

Professor gasped.

"Do you realize how dangerous consuming to much Chemical X is!" the Professor said. "You could die!"

Berserk kicked him.

"Shut up!" Berserk said. "Okay, girls, drink up!"

Professor smiled.

"You drank my only vial!" Professor said.

Berserk grabbed the Professor and smashed his back over her knee. The loud crack and the Professor's scream echoed around the room.

"and I broke your only spine!" Berserk laughed. "C'mon, girls, we can still take over Townsville!"

The Punks flew off leaving a broken Professor screaming on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"I spy with my little eye something gray" Boomer said.

"Is it a rock?" Butch asked.

"Yes!" Boomer said. "I spy with my little eye something round"

"Rock" Brick guessed.

"Yeah!" Boomer said. "I spy with my little eye something hard"

"ROCK!" Buttercup guessed angrily.

"Yes! Man, you guys are good at this!" Boomer said. "Blossom, your turn!"

"I'm gonna guess rock, and then after that I'm guessing rock" Blossom said.

"You can't do that! It's Bubbles turn after yours!" Boomer said triumphantly.

Once again Brick walked over to Boomer and thumped him on the back of the head.

"You know, Brick, you don't have to be mean to Boomer all the time" Blossom said.

"Yeah, Brick!" Boomer said, he turned to Blossom. "He's mean to me all the time! You should see the text message he sent me the other day"

Boomer rummaged around in his pockets until he finally found his cell phone. All the Puffs and Ruffs looked angrily at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You had your phone the entire time?!" Blossom yelled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did it ever cross your mind to tell us so we could call for help?!" Blossom yelled.

"Well, I'm telling you _now_" Boomer said.

Blossom looked at Brick.

"Brick…" Blossom said.

"I know the drill" Brick said slapping Boomer again.

Brick reached for the phone but Boomer pulled it away. Brick gritted his teeth.

"Boomer, give me the phone" Brick said calmly.

"I don't want to" Boomer said. "You'll hit me"

"I'm really gonna hit you if you don't give me the phone!" Brick said.

"Promise not to hit me?" Boomer asked.

Brick took a deep breath.

"Yes"

Boomer handed him the phone and Brick tried to turn it on but it wouldn't work.

"Brick, the battery kind of died" Boomer said.

Brick's face turned red and he began to tremble. Blossom looked at Buttercup and Butch.

"Guy's hold Brick down!"

But it was to late Brick ran at Boomer and gave him a spear that collided with the wall and broke through the solid concrete.

As Brick started beating Boomer on the ground, the others walked through the gaping hole in the wall. They looked around but it wasn't the outside, it looked like a big hotel room with a kitchen, carpet, couch and 50' inch TV, videogames, it looked like paradise.

"What is this place?" Bubbles asked.

Butch looked around in amazement.

"Oh, yeah, I remember this place" Butch said. "It was one of our old hideouts, Brick, Boomer look!"

His two brothers stopped fighting and joined the others.

"Aww, right, man, I remember this place!" Brick said.

" I call the video games!" Butch said running over to his Xbox.

"Your ass us going down, Butch!"

Boomer saw his toy chest.

"Oh, yeah, action figures, bitches!" Boomer announced running over to the chest.

Bubbles batted her eyes at Boomer and pulled Octi from her pockets.

"Let me join you, Boomie!"

Blossom looked around trying to reason with them.

"Guys, shouldn't we be trying to find away to get out of here?" Blossom suggested.

They all ignored her. She turned her head to Brick who was smiling.

"Looks like it's me and you together again, babe" he said.

She chuckled at him and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The bathroom" she replied.

**THANK YOU FO READING MY STORY SO FAR! UNFORTUNATLY, I'M TAKING A SMALL HIATUS TO WORK ON A GREAT IDEA I HAVE FOR A STORY CALLED "THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN"**

**IT WILL BE A MAJOR CROSSOVER OF MANY HIT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, AND MOVIES INCLUDING:**

**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS**

**SOUTH PARK**

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

**BATMAN **

**HARRY POTTER**

**STAR WARS**

**FAMILY GUY**

**And many many more!**

**SO IN THE MEANTIME, CHECK OUT THE REST OF MY STORIES OR CHECK OUT MY NEW COMEDY SERIES 'MR. A'! ON UNDER THE PENNAME: **

**SAVE-US-RJS**


End file.
